


BROKEN DREAMS CLUB

by Laila5757



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Outer Banks (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila5757/pseuds/Laila5757
Summary: « 𝙾𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙱𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚑 »After her parents death, Hope moves out to Outer banks with her aunt freya and her wife. Apparently, it's paradise on earth, and that exactly what Hope needs. A change of scenery.She didn't expect to make real friends (she never had any) or getting involved in a real treasure hunt.But maybe it's exactly what the lonely broken Hope Mikealson needs...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"𝕺𝖚𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖇𝖆𝖓𝖐𝖘 𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖆𝖉𝖎𝖘𝖊 𝖔𝖓 𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖍"

☽ ✮ ☾

Hope Mikealson was a loner, how could she not be when she was the only one of her kind, a tribrid. She was a witch like her awful grandmother, a werewolf-like her parents, and an inactivated vampire from her father.

Her mom used to say that she was unique, but Hope felt more like a freak. She never got real friends, afraid they would learn the truth about her. That she wasn't silent, sweet, loner Hope marshall but Hope Mikealson the daughter of the evil Klaus.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her father, quite the contrary. He was her hero, but it was dangerous to be his daughter.

She tried to get him back, but she failed miserably and caused both of her parents death. Like a fool she feel for a boy who betrayed her, but that would never happen again.

Everybody at school learned who she was, and hated or feared her. She was even more lonely than before. When one of her father's enemies enters the Salvatore school and almost succeeded in killing her, when she was vulnerable and sleeping, her Aunt Freya decides it's best if they hide, at least for a while.

They move to the Outer banks, that where her Aunt's wife Kellin used to live. It a good place to hide and lay low, but Hope hates summer, swimming or surfing.

Maybe it was because if her werewolf nature, or her half side vampire but outer banks was definitely not paradise on earth for her.

Thankfully it was summer so she could hide in her room painting until school. If they did not move before the beginning of the school year.

She was used to being hated because of her family and what she was, but never because she was rich or a kook as they call it here.

In all honesty, she didn't care about money. She always had everything she needed but not what she truly desired: her family together or her father at her side. And money could not buy that.

Besides she was raised by her mother, who even if she could compel anyone was quite humble unlike the rest of the Mikealsons (they liked luxury and were a little snobbish). How could they not when they could get anything they wanted just by compelling someone?

So Hope didn't care she was a Kook and they were Pogues. Money wasn’t something she cared about. She didn't want to befriend them, she preferred being alone.

But she gets embarked on a treasure hunt and has more fun than she had in her whole life: she finally acts like a reckless kid and stops trying to be the perfect legacy of the Mikealsons.


	2. PRESENTATIONS

“𝕺𝖚𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖇𝖆𝖓𝖐𝖘 𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖆𝖉𝖎𝖘𝖊 𝖔𝖓 𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖍”

"𝗗𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗮𝗹'𝘀 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗱. 𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝘁𝗿𝘆 𝗶𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲. 𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵𝗹𝘆 𝗲𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗲, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁'𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗱𝗲𝗻𝗶𝗮𝗹 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴,"

"𝗪𝗼𝗼𝗴𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗼𝗴𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗼𝗴𝗶𝘁𝘆!"

"𝗣𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗮𝗴𝗼𝗻 ... 𝗪𝗲 𝗛𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗦𝗲𝗰𝘂𝗿𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝗖𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲."

"𝗦𝘁𝗼𝗽 𝗕𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗔𝘁 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗦𝗻𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀!"

"𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗕𝗲 𝗦𝗼 𝗖𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗳𝘂𝗹, 𝗝𝗼𝗵𝗻 𝗕. 𝗢𝗵, 𝗝𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗚𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗠𝗲 𝗧𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗝𝗼𝗵𝗻 𝗗, 𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆!"

"𝗪𝗲'𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗣𝗼𝗴𝘂𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗺𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲, 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲."

✼ ҉ ✼ 𝐽𝐽 ✼ ҉ ✼

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝙹𝙹, 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚎. 𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎. 𝙻𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚜𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚊-𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚊𝚕𝚝-𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠. 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝. 𝙼𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚊𝚌 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚏𝚞𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚡 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝.

✼ ҉ ✼ 𝐾𝐼𝐴 ✼ ҉ ✼

  
𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝙺𝚒𝚊𝚛𝚊, 𝚘𝚛 𝙺𝚒𝚎, 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚛.𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚎𝚢, 𝚘𝚛 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚍𝚘𝚕𝚙𝚑𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚘, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚞𝚜. 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑.𝚂𝚘, 𝚜𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚊 𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚔𝚒𝚍, 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢. 𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚜 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚆𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚔, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝙾𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙱𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝚃𝚘𝚝𝚊𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝚌𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚜. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚞𝚜. 𝚆𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛.

✼ ҉ ✼ 𝑃𝑂𝑃𝐸 ✼ ҉ ✼

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝙿𝚘𝚙𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗... 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚊𝚜 𝚃. 𝚅𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝙼𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚝 𝚂𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙. 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚠𝚎𝚒𝚛𝚍𝚘. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝙷𝚎𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍. 𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍, 𝙷𝚎𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝙽𝚘𝚠, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝙷𝚎𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚘𝚗, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝙿𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜.

✼ ҉ ✼ 𝐻𝑂𝑃𝐸 ✼ ҉ ✼

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚞𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝'𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑. 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏, 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚊 𝚔𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚘𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜. 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙹𝙹. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝙿𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚞𝚢 𝚠𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠.

✼ ҉ ✼ 𝐽𝑂𝐻𝑁 𝐵 ✼ ҉ ✼

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚖𝚎, 𝙹𝚘𝚑𝚗 𝙱𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚁𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚕𝚎𝚍𝚐𝚎. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎. 𝙰𝚗 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚜𝚑. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙲𝚑𝚊̂𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚞, 𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚝. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚊 𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘, 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙𝚠𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚔. 𝚆𝚑𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜? 𝙸 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍. 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜. 𝚄𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝙸 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙.

........𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙿𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚞𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙿𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎: 𝚠𝚎'𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚙𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙿𝚘𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎: 𝚠𝚎'𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚜...𝚠𝚎 𝚍𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝.


	3. Chapter 1

HOPE MIKAELSON WAS MOVING INTO HER NEW HOUSE. After one of her father's enemies attacked her, almost succeeding in killing her because she was asleep in her room at the Salvatore boarding house thinking she was safe, her family decided it was best to hide for a while. 

Besides, she needed a change of scenery after her parent's death and now everybody hated her at school since they knew her true identity. Even if she didn't particularly care about anyone's opinion it still hurt. I mean sensing that everybody is afraid of you is not exactly pleasant.

So Keelin her aunt's wife suggested they should move to her hometown, called Outer banks. It was small, and a good place to hide. Besides Keelin insisted that it was summer and she could make new friends. She could surf, fish, and do many other things she hated. Well not hated but more disliked. 

She went once to the beach when she was 8, just after her mom noticed she wasn't talking to her dad anymore --- since she saw his murder orgy actually. Her mom wanted to cheer her up but it didn't work. It made her dislike summer or beatches because everybody was happy while she was miserable and wanted her dad.

Her aunt Freya who was now three months pregnant was delighted by the move. It was hard for her to stay in New Orleans after Elijah's and Klaus's death. She barely got to know her siblings before they died, they didn't get enough time together. She had stayed for Hope, but maybe moving to Outer banks could bring some joy to herself and her depressed niece. She barely saw her smile lately. 

Marcel, Rebekah, Davina, and Kol also thought this was a good idea besides they promised they would visit soon. When it was safe.

The movers were taking their boxes to the house while Hope was already unboxing some of her stuff in her new room. Her room was nice, actually, the whole house was quite good. It was bright, brighter than the compound at New Orleans with her dad's desiccated crazy ex or the Mikelson crest her father broke when her mother was kidnapped.

Keelin's old friend, Ward Cameron had helped them found a good house for them although a little too big for her taste. But it wasn't like she was used to a little luxury, her family was rich after a thousand years on earth. Besides her aunt, Rebekah had taught her all about balls, how to be a lady, etc. Even if Hope didn't really enjoy any of this, she just liked spending time with her aunt.

She noticed a young mover, he was maybe sixteen like her. He had blonde hair and was wearing a red hat. Her eyes started to linger on his body however when she noticed him struggling to keep the box in his hands, she stopped. She recognized that this was one of her boxes and she ran out to her room scared that he would drop her stuff.

But when she arrived at the scene she was too late and the box had fallen on the floor, she even heard some of her things break. She was furious.

"What the hell? There is important stuff in this" she yelled angrily. Usually, she wouldn't care about materialistic stuff but this was the art supplies her dad had left her. It was priceless to her, and some of this was actually irreplaceable and like ancient old. She was near tears but held them back, she would not cry in front of a stupid boy. 

The teenager put his hand awkwardly behind his head, he didn't want to be fired as it was a well-paid job. He needed the money and hoped this privileged Kook would not mess it up because of some clothes he dropped. She may be beautiful with her Auburn hair and her heart-shaped lips, but she was still a privileged Kook. 

"Chill princess I'm sure nothing is broken" he was going to open the box to show her proof but she pushed his hand away harshly.

"Don't touch my stuff" she warned her werewolf temper getting in the way. "You know what don't touch any of my boxes I'll do it on my own"

She opened the box and took her pencil from the box surprising the boy when he noticed some art supplies instead of what he expected. He thought there would be some girly rich stuff in here, and hoped maybe to see some sexy underwear. He was a guy after all. 

She went over to the other boxes in the trunk and wrote Hope's stuff doesn't touch or I'll tear your head off!!!

When the boy saw her name he chuckled, only rich people would name their children hope, or faith, or some shit like that. He chuckled in disbelief "whoah your name is really Hope, princess?"

"Stop calling me a princess" she ordered annoyed. Her father used to call her a princess. A silencing spell would be nice right now, to shut him up but unfortunately, they had to lay low right now. Her identity had to stay a secret, so no magic. 

Besides Hope wanted to try and act normal, well as normal as she could be. She would still wolf out whenever she felt frustrated or do magic, just not in front of people. She wasn't at the Salvatore boarding house anymore.

The boy smirked and put his finger on his mouth pretending to think "Hum... Let me think... No"

"Whatever. Yeah, my name is Hope, but it's not like I chose it. My uncle named me, you could complain to him if he wasn't dead" she added darkly making the boy feel uneasy, which was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to wipe that annoying smirk off his face. "Besides I'm sure your name is not better"

The boy smiled and handed his hand out to the beautiful girl in front of him. He sent her a wink "JJ Maybank pleasure to meet you, Princess".

She rolled her eyes but still shake his hand not wanting to be completely rude, she had manners after all. "Because two letters are better than Hope?" she asked sarcastically. 

Not wanting to chat with the annoying boy any longer, she went to grab the box. "whoa whoa this some heavy shit princess, let me help you" he proposed but she took the box without any difficulty surprising him. She sent him a smug smile, glad to have surprised the boy. She wasn't some weak princess, she was Hope Mikelson and this was barely heavy for her. She was a tribrid after all.

She went to take the box to her art room, but JJ came in front of her his hands up trying to stop her from moving. She sent him an annoyed glare. "I won't get paid if you do my job, and you may not understand this but I really really need the money. Like a lot"

Her eyes softened and she sighed "Follow me"

And he did follow her to her luxurious house whishing he lived here instead of his dirty house if he could even call it that. He followed whistling behind her which annoyed, Hope a lot. She took the box to her art room which was almost empty and put it on the floor. 

"Nice room, fancy" he commented. Even almost empty this was way better than his 

"Oh, it's not my room, that my art studio" Hope clarified oblivious to the fact that it would offend the young boy.

JJ scoffed "Of course, rich people"

Hope rolled her eyes, annoyed by the boy's attitude yet again. He acted like being having money was a crime, something to be ashamed of. "Actually it's more artist people" 

She then directed him to her real room this time, not knowing that he was checking her ass when she was walking in front of him. He couldn't help himself, her ass looked amazing in these shorts.

"Oh, this is definitely your room" commented JJ with a sly smile "oh I know where this is going... It's okay I don't mind being paid with sex," he said as he jumped on her bed, smiling at her slyly.

Hope grimaced at hit words, now the way she was sleeping with him. She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not sleeping with you, like ever. And there's nothing to pay since I did all the work!" 

Hope was a virgin and he looked like the typical fuckboy, that slept with every girl with a heartbeat. She was definitely not giving her virginity to that cocky guy, even though he was very very handsome. Besides after Roman she had lost her trust in the opposite gender.

"We'll see about that," he said with a sly smirk "Never say never, princess"

Hope rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot with him "Cocky much?" 

"You have no idea," he said with a smirk.

Hope rolled her eyes and took a hundred-dollar bill from her purse. She gave it to the boy with a fake smile, at least he couldn't say she wasn't generous. 

His eyes widen at the sight of the bill. "Hum nice," he said as he put it in his pocket. "But I was supposed to be paid more you know..." he stopped himself when he saw her irritated glare. 

She wasn't dumb she knew she gave him more than enough money. "Nevermind," said JJ, not wanting to irritate her more. She kinda looked scary. 

"I'm sure you'll use that money smartly and not for booze or weed," she said say sarcastically, crossing her arms.

JJ chuckled, that was exactly was he was going to do with that money. And they planned to do a party at the chateau in a few days, so this money would definitely help. "Hum I like your bed, it's really comfy...it feels like sleeping on clouds. Is this like sleeping on those beds with water-"

Annoyed Hope cut him by pushing JJ out of her bed making him chuckle. "First time this happens to me" he mumbles, jokingly. 

"Well there's a first time for anything," said Hope "And don't you dare make a sexual joke about this" she warned him.

"Anywayyyy," said JJ "we're having a party next week with my friends, you should come by"

He mostly slept with thourons, not kooks. But since she was new technically she was a thouron now. Besides, it was funny to annoy her, and she was definitely his type. But only for a night, he didn't do girlfriends they were too much trouble.

"No thanks," she said without hesitation.

"Okey-dokey," he said with a hint of disappointment. He then regained quickly composure and said with a smirk "See you around princess!"

"It's Hope," she said irritated through gritted teeth. Ugh, after Roman she definitely didn't need boy problems. And JJ Maybank looked like trouble.

☆彡.。.:*・☆彡.。.:*・☆彡.。.:*・☆彡.。.:*・☆彡

Hope was in her art studio, she had finished setting it up herself. Her aunt Rebekah had told her that her father even though he could compel someone to do it, always set up his art supplies on his own. So the young Mikaelson felt closer to her father when setting up her art supplies or whenever she painted.

Her aunt interrupted her thoughts when she came into the room "

"Yeah not happening, he was mostly annoying and condescending because we're "rich". Like it's a bad thing or something"

And he was way too cocky, just like Roman is. She apparently had a type and it was not a good one. And she was not ready for another Roman, he had broken her trust in people. 

And it proved their family curse right. When your a Mikaelson either the person you love dies, or they betray you. It was their curse and she was not immune to it. 

"You know that not everybody is like Roman," commented Freya with a knowing look. She knew Hope as if she was her own daughter. When Hope stayed silent Freya continued "You know Keelin's sister has a boy your age, so he's like your cousin you two could be friends. Oh and her friend who helped us find this lovely house, he also has a daughter your age. He told us she would love to meet you and present you to her friends-"

"No thanks" cut her off Hope, with an attitude. She reminded Freya of Hayley when she called like that. She was so much like her mother.

Freya sighed "Hope you can't stay in your room painting all summer. You have to get out, make some friends..."

Hope rolled "I never had friends before, I don't need ones now"

She tried at first to make friends at the Salvatore boarding house, but then she had to hide her true identity. She couldn't be truthful with her friends so she stopped making friends, because it was easier. And then everyone discovered who she was, and everyone started to look at her oddly. She didn't have her place anywhere and she would have to lie again if she made new friends here. 

"It's a chance to start over, to meet new people. You should use it and make the best out of it"

"How is the baby?" asked the young teenager changing the subject. She was very happy that she would have a cousin, being the only Mikelson heir could be burdensome. Besides she couldn't wait for the cute baby to come

Freya touched fondly her swollen stomach "Fine, although I'm craving some odd food and I keep throwing up... Actually, I wanted to ask you something" Hope nodded waiting for her aunt to continue "We found out the gender, it's going be a boy"

Hope excitedly hugged her aunt "That's great I'm happy for you"

"And we were wondering...if we could call him Nik after your father" continued Freya fearing rejection or a bad reaction. Hope wasn't still after her parent's death and that was normal, it was still a fresh wound.

Hope forced a smile on her face. Not that she wasn't happy or that she was mad about what her aunt just told her. It's just talking about her father was still a touchy subject "That's a good idea, I'm sure he would have liked it" 

"That would have definitely boosted his ego" joked lightly Freya, making the young girl chuckle.

After a moment Hope admitted with a shaky voice "I just miss them"

Freya hugged her niece and comforted her, gently stroking her hair "Oh Hope I miss them too. But we have to move forward, that's what they would have wanted. Being happy doesn't mean you forget about them"

Hope promised herself she would at least try to be happy for her parents, however, it would not be that easy.


End file.
